warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Warrior Cats Wiki:Character Art/Abgelehnte Bilder
Hier werden alle Bilder aufgelistet, die abgelehnt wurden oder nicht weiter gemalt wurden. Bilder die nach 7 Tagen nicht bearbeitet werden werden hier aufgeführt und nach weiteren 7 Tagen gelöscht. Splash When Fish Leaps Datei:Splash_when_Fish_leaps.by.Coral.png Im englischen Wiki staht, dass sie einen Stummelschwanz hat Korallenstern (Diskussion) 15:00, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Sie ist getigert, nicht getupft. - 15:37, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ihr Schweif ist so abgehackt, oder liegt das daran das das hier so eingequetscht ist? Sonnen sturm 1 (Diskussion) 19:12, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) @Leo: Sie '''ist '''getigert, das getupfte sind die '''Schlammflecken' ''Korallenstern (Diskussion) 04:39, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Beim Schweifende könntest du die Outlines noch dicker machen, außerdem fehlt dort noch ein Pixel. Desweiteren ist die Tigerung noch zu durcheinander und du solltest auf dem Rücken noch etwas mehr Schlamm hinzufügen, da sich die Stammkatzen in Schlammpfützen rollen und somit logischerweise der Rücken am meisten Schlamm abbekommt Tautropfen (Diskussion) 19:32, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Stimme Tau absoulut zu!- 14:26, 23. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Abgelehnt ,da nicht weiter verbessert . 10:46, 29. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Eulenbart Datei:Eulenbart.pngMein Eulenbart 09:40, 15. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Sry, aber das Shading an der Brust ist, finde Ich zu großflächig. Das Augenshading ist auch noch zu hart und Du solltest die Tigerung auf jeden Fall noch weich machen (wähle hierzu den Wassertropfen links von dem Verwischen aus). Bei der Fell- und Tigerungsfarbe bin Ich mir nicht so ganz sicher :/... - 10:52, 15. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Sry, aber leo hat Recht. Wolfsfell 16:23, 15. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Also, 1) er ist hellbraun getigert. Seine Streifen sind viel zu dunkel, ebenso seine fellfarbe. 2) Seine Tigerung ist viel zu hart, die solltest du wiklich noch weicher machen. Die Stirnstreifen sehen auch komisch aus.3) Das Shading ist an der Brust zu großflächig, und das Augenshading zu hart. Sry ^^Schattenflügel 09:49, 16. Jun. 2012 (UTC) *geändert 10:54, 20. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Die Augen bräuchten noch kräftigeres Shading, die Tigerung an den Beinen sieht auch noch verbesserungswürdig aus. Am Schweif fehlen am Ansatz sogar Streifen. Tautropfen 17:06, 22. Jun. 2012 (UTC) *geändert 14:47, 26. Jun. 2012 (UTC) sorry, aber die Tigerung sieht komisch aus, vielleicht solltest du sie verbinden... *geändert ich habs Versucht naja Tabbys werd ich warscheinlich nie Richtig können. 09:33, 1. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Der Schweif ist gut aber die restliche Tigerung könnte mehr Verästelungen vertragen und auf die Streifen am Kopf könnten noch verbessert werden. Tautropfen 19:40, 1. Jul. 2012 (UTC) *geändert 14:59, 3. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Zunächst ist noch ein wenig Rest außerhalb am linken Ohr. Weiterhin ist das Shading sehr stark (zu dunkel). Kann einen Tick weicher sein. Ich mag es auch nicht wenn das Shading am Maul (Gesicht sehr stark ist). Die Tigerung könnte vllt ein wenig in die Brust reinreichen aber auch nicht zu sehr. Ansonsten ist sie nett. Der Braunton ist sehr gut gewählt - 19:28, 3. Jul. 2012 (UTC) *geändert 12:27, 7. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Die Stirnstreifen sehen so verrutscht und schief aus, sorry. Die Tigerrung ist soweit okay, nur bei der linken vorderpfote ist beim ansatz ein ganzer fleck braun angemalt. Hier entweder tigerrung oder shaden. beim linken ohr vielleicht etwas shaden, am rücken vielleicht auch noch etwas shaden und am schweifansatz. sonst ganz hübsch. Die farbe ist sehr gut Wolfsmond 08:12, 9. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Stimme Wolf zu.Außer am Rücken, dort gehört kein Shading hin.Am besten den Nacken noch shaden.-[a[href$="Benutzer:Keksauge" {background:#ffd0d0;]] 09:31, 13. Jul. 2012 (UTC) *geändert 14:07, 13. Jul. 2012 (UTC) An der Schulter bzw am Rücken ist die Tigerung sehr gequetscht, am Hinterbein zB ist zwischen den Streifen viel mehr Platz. Versuche die Streifen von den Abständen her etwas gleichmäßiger zu machen. Tautropfen 17:27, 13. Jul. 2012 (UTC) *geändert 09:43, 15. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde Eulenbart ist dir sehr gut gelungen - 00:04, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Kann ich Star nur zustimmen - 06:52, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Schön... 12:49, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Echt gut :) Rosenherz 97 (Diskussion) 11:55, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Sry , aber für mich ist das Shading npch zu verwischt ,ich denke du könntest auchnoch helles Shading hinzufügen .Tigerung geht besser ist aber ok . 15:05, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hübsch 19:04, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich stimmt Smaragd zu, außerdem sind die stirnstreifen irgendwie heller als der rest dass solltest du noch verbessern :) 09:45, 7. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Abgelehnt ,da nicht weiter verbessert . - 20:15, 8. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Blattstern- Einzelläufer Datei:Blattstern_(E).pngDas ist meine Blattstern als Einzelläuferin Ich hab bei der farbe mal so ne mischung aus cremefarben und braun gemacht. 15:13, 13. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Vielleicht solltest du sie nach dem Bild, was oben in ihrem Artikel ist, aussehend machen. Also so wie sie auch auf dem Cover von SkyClans Destiny zu sehen ist. Sonnen sturm 1 15:47, 13. Jul. 2012 (UTC) kann Sonnensturm nur zustimmen was ihr aussehen angeht. Tautropfen 18:26, 13. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ja stimme Sonne zu!Und die Farbe ist sehr grünlich und blass.Die Augen sollten Bernstein sein.-Keksauge 11:30, 15. Jul. 2012 (UTC) @Keks Dein Kommentar zu meinen Augen ist total sinnlos! -.-" Die SIND bernsteinfarben. 19:36, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Sorry, aber da muss ich Keksauge zustimmen. Das ist zu dunkel für bernstein, oder zumindest zu stark geshadet. Und´zu der Farbe muss ich auch sagen, dass sie einen Grünstich hat und zu blass. Versuch mal, etwas kräfter zu machen. Schließlich ist sie ja hellbraun und nicht blassbraun. Die Tigerung ist ganz okay, aber am Schweif könntest du sie noch ausbessern, da sieht sie etwas hastig gezeichnet aus ^^ Shading ist sehr wenig, sehr dezent. Außerdem sieht man bei der Brust noch zu stark einen Shadingstreifen, dass noch verwischt gehört... *'geändert '(Jetzt sieht es total anders aus. XDD ) Sie ähnelt dem Bild oben auf ihrer Seite immernoch nicht wirklich :/ Sonnen sturm 1 (Diskussion) 11:39, 23. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sonne dass ich dir das erst jetzt Sage aber ich habe auf Blattsterns disku mal geschaut und da steht dass sie sowieso noch eine Coverversionen brauch. Die mache ich dann wenn Blattstern vielleicht in den Artikel eingefügt wird. 08:41, 24. Jul. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert ' 12:50, 25. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Die Tigerung ist nicht so toll, das solltest du vielleicht noch ändern. Das Augenshading ist auch nicht das beste, sie schielt ein wenig,und du solltest außerdem noch etwas helles Shading hinzufügen. - 00:17, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Weder Tigerung noch die Farbgebung von Blattstern ist gut. Sie ist cremefarben und braun, jedoch nicht sooo braun. Orientiere dich doch an dem Bild in ihrem Artikel aus SkyClan's Destiny oder aus Cats of the Clans. Dort ist sie wesentlich heller, dargestellt. Shading könnte auch besser sein, evtl etwas mehr dunkles und wie Star sagt, etwas helles Shading. Außerdem sollte das Augenshading überarbeitet werden, sie schielt - 07:52, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Sorry, aber die Grundfarbe sollte weniger eine Mischung aus Braun und cremefarben sein, sondern braun oder creme und die Streifenfarbe sollte schon braun, aber heller gemacht werden oder so. Auf jeden Fall sollte sie eher ins Cremefarbene, also deutlich heller gehen, finde ich. Man erkennt kaum etwas vom Cremefarbenen, sollte dringend überarbeitet werden. Auch die Tigerung könnte verbessert werden, besonders am Rücken ist sie sehr willkürlich gesetzt (oder sieht so aus) und auch an den Beinen (z.B bei der linken Vorderpfote ist die Tigerrung deutlich höher angesetzt als bei der Rechten, wo die Tigerrung bei den Pfoten doch eher etwas gleichmäßiger sein sollte). Das Bernsteinfarbene der Augen ist nicht schlecht, aber wie Aki schon gesagt hat, ist das Shading innen zu viel und sollte wirklich auf beiden Seiten der Pupille gleichmäßig hineinragen. PS: meingott ist das schon wieder lang geworden 19:28, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Abgelehnt ,da nicht weiter verbessert . - 20:15, 8. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Magpie Datei:Magpie.by.Coral.png So, Magpie Korallenstern (Diskussion) 17:11, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Schwarz-weiß kann unterschiedlich aussehen. Allerdings solltest du in Zukunft wenn es geht vermeiden, ihn genau wie die englische ersion aussehen zu lassen. Der braune Farbton für die AUgen gefällt mir auch noch nicht so. (was nicht heißen soll dass du ihm keine bernsteinfarbenen Augen geben kannst/sollst] Tautropfen (Diskussion) 19:45, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) *Geändert (Augen bernsteinfarbener XD, schwarz-weiß Muster anders, Wiki überschreibt nicht) Korallenstern (Diskussion) 06:50, 22. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ich find ihn gut °-° 11:35, 22. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Irgendwie ist das Augenshading so gestetzt, dass es aussieht, als ob er schielt. Kann das jemand bestätigen oder irre ich mich? - 09:04, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Es sieht wirklich so aus, dass er schielt. 10:31, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) *Geändert (Besser so? Also, ich fand dass er nicht geschielt hat!) Korallenstern (Diskussion) 11:02, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Das schwarz-weiße gefällt mir imemr noch nicht so, weil es das selbe wie vorher ist, mit dem unterschied, dass ein bisschen schwarz wegradiert wurde. Die Augen bräuchten auch verbesserung zB ist oben ein heller Strich. Tautropfen (Diskussion) 19:51, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Abgelehnt ,da nicht weiter verbessert . - 20:15, 8. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Echo Datei:Echo.by.Coral.png Echoklang als Hauskätzchen Korallenstern (Diskussion) 13:42, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Sry aber ich würde das Shading ein bisschen deutlicher machen. Die Stienstreifen sehen auch komisch aus. 16:39, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Das Shading ist wirklich (viel) zu schwach. Die Tigerung gefällt mir nicht recht :/ sie ist do dick. - 08:24, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Sry aber ich seh kaum shading außerdem gefallen mir die streifen nicht. Die sind viel zu dick. allerdings weiß ich nicht ob sie überhaupt ein halsband hat. Da sie ja nie mit einem beschrieben wird... Aber ich weiß es nicht und warte lieber auf andere bewertungen. 10:30, 28. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Das Shading ist wirklich kaum zu sehen, die Streifen sind viel zu Dick. Ob sie ein Halsband hat, weiß ich nicht, Die Augen sind mir persönlich zu dunkel und auch die Stirnstreifen gefallen mir nicht so - 19:48, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Abgelehnt ,da nicht weiter verbessert . - 20:54, 8. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Spitzmauszahn Datei:Spitzmauszahn.H.by.Coral.png Datei:Spitzmauszahn.K.by.Coral.png Datei:Spitzmauszahn.S.by.Coral.png Spitzmauszahn als Hauskätzchen, Krieger und Streuner Korallenstern (Diskussion) 13:42, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Sry aber ich finde das Shading ist zu fleckig vorallem bei der Kriegerversion bei den Beinansätzen. 16:37, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Stimme Eis da zu! Und die Augen sind wirklich sehr dunkel, möglicherweise etwas heller? 01:11, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Abgelehnt ,da nicht weiter verbessert . - 20:54, 8. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Schlangenzahn Datei:Schlangenzahn.png 16:33, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) *geändert das Augenshading war zu schwach. 08:12, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Also ehrlich gesagt gefählt mir die Fellfarbe nicht; sie ist irgendwie etwas gelblich :| Rosenherz 97 (Diskussion) 12:05, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) @Roseherz 97 das ist das helle Shading, dann kommt es bei braunen Katzen so raus So, zum Bild; In gewisser Weise hat Rosenherz 97 recht, aber verbessere das indem du hast helle Sading abschwächst ^^ - 12:17, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) @Leopardenschweif Damit habe ich auch nicht dass helle Shading gemeint, sondern die Farbe an sich.. ''Rosenherz 97 (Diskussion) 20:09, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ich weiß nciht so Recht. Ob es jetzt die Farbe oder das Shading ist, es erscheint sehr gelblich, da muss ich rosenherz recht geben. Es gäbe die Möglichkeit, kein helles Shading, sondern einfach dunkel zu shaden, aber das muss nicht sein und eigentlich sieht es eh ganz hübsch aus, nur eben erscheint es gelb.Und die Augen sind mir etwas zu knallig, vielleicht etwas (Blasser/dunkler) machen. - 19:53, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :''Abgelehnt ,da nicht weiter verbessert . - 20:54, 8. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Grasspelt Datei:Grasspelt.by.Coral.png Grasspelt Korallenstern (Diskussion) 10:30, 24. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde ihn schon mal ganz gut aber ich würde ihn noch einen tick heller machen und die Augen sind auch ziemlich dunkel. 10:42, 24. Jul. 2012 (UTC) *'Geändert' Heller gemacht (Fell, Augen) Korallenstern (Diskussion) 11:06, 24. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Die Fellfarbe ist jetzt gut aber die Augen müssen immer nicht etwas heller dann ist er gut. 17:32, 24. Jul. 2012 (UTC) *Geändert Korallenstern (Diskussion) 17:55, 24. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Das Shading ist noch zu schwach und auch zu großlächig bzw zu großzügig verteilt Tautropfen (Diskussion) 19:59, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) *Gendert (Wiki überschreibt glaube nicht) Korallenstern (Diskussion) 06:52, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde das Shading noch recht großflächig vor allem am Kopf und an den Beinen. Am, von vorne gesehen, rechten Hinterbein stimmt iwas noch nicht, das sieht so aus, als ob da radiert wurde. Beim Farbton fans ich den ganz am Anfang zwar besser, aber der könnte auch gehen :/ bei den Augen weiß ich nicht so ganz, aber ich finde dass das Augenshading etwas schief aussieht. - 18:28, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Schließe mich Leo an! Der Farbton ist oke, auch wenn ein klitzekleinesbisschen heller auch gehen würde ^^ - 19:40, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich muss mich Leo da auch anschließen. Das Augenschading sollte zudem nicht an den Seiten sondern oben sein, da es sonst aussieht, als würde die katze schielen. Tautropfen (Diskussion) 16:43, 10. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Abgelehnt ,da nicht weiter verbessert . - 17:40, 10. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Blattpfote Datei:BlattpfotebyDaisy.png 12:22, 28. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ich find sie gut, das einzige was mir nicht gefällt, sind die Augen^^ Ich finde sie sehen schon sehr orange bzw, rot aus, aber das ist kein Grund für mich, ein dagegen zu geben^^ - 12:37, 28. Jul. 2012 (UTC) *geändert (Augen) 12:42, 28. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Sry Daisy, aber die Tigerung ist zu dick besonders am Schweif und etwas zu durcheinander.Am Kopf ist die Tigerung aber zu dünn, und das weiße sieht zu grau aus.Aber die Augen gefallen mir sehr ♥ - 13:15, 29. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde Blattpfote ist gut gelungen, aber nicht ganz perfekt, da die Tigerung hinten zu rund ist, aber die Augen sind gut Benutzer:Goldfell 11:00, 30.Jul. 2012 *geändert (das sieht so dumm aus...) 10:21, 30. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ich find sie ganz schön *-* es lässt sich vllt. über die Stärke des Shadings streiten, aber ich find, das passt so ^^ - 10:27, 30. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ich kann Leo nur zustimmen Okay Daisy die ist recht gut!Vielleicht waere die Brust weniger geshadet besser aber sıe ist gut gelungen! ♥- 20:57, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Die farbe gefällt mir irgentwie nciht, sieht so okkerfarben aus... Shading find ich zu schwach und die weisse Brust sieht so.. hm... mir fällt das wort nicht ein aus. 22:13, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) *geändert :/ 04:12, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Das Weiße sieht sehr zerlaufen aus, bei ihren farben solltest du dich außerdem an ihrem Bild orientieren (http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Blattsee.jpg) Anmerkung: es heißt nicht dass ihre streifen auch hellbraun sind) Tautropfen (Diskussion) 19:37, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) : Das Bild ist bei mir schwarz weiß oO, wahrscheinlich liegt es an meinem Computer, aber ich hab keine Ahnung wie ich mich daran orientieren soll. Es sei denn Egopfote soll schwarz weiß sein o.O 07:56, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) : Das Bild müsste eigentlich in Farbe sein :| Dann benutz das Bild von hier aus: http://i11.photobucket.com/albums/a156/Glittermew/Leafpool.png Tautropfen (Diskussion) 17:10, 10. Aug. 2012 (UTC) : Egal... wollte eh dass das Bild abgelehnt wird... 17:15, 10. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Sorry, aber Die farbe - ich weiß nicht, immer noch etwas ockerfarben. Die Augen sollten bernsteinfarben sein, sie sind eher orange. - 20:17, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Kann jemand das Bild ablehnen? 17:27, 10. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Abgelehnt ,auf Wunsch des Künstlers. - 17:56, 10. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Jayfeather ~ Heiler Schüler Datei:Jaypaw.medapp.byStar.png - 16:15, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) An sich find ich ihn gut, aber in seiner Beschreibung steht, dass er sowohl einen gesprenkelten Körper als auch gesprenkelte Pfoten hat. Das solltest du noch ergänzen. Rosenherz 97 (Diskussion) 13:28, 30. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Erstmal an Rosenherz: Falls du gemerkt hast, es gibt schon ein bild und Star hat das so gut angepasst, wie es geht. deshalb solltest du das Bild hier mit dem, das schon im artikel ist, vergleichen. Zum Bild: Star, die Wangenstreifen fehlen :/ und ich würde vllt die brust etwas mehr verwischen, sonst ist alles toll :3 Flammenherz (Diskussion) 10:30, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert, ja ich stimme Flamme zu. Allerdings schlage ich vor, eine Alternativ-Version zu machen. Soweit ihr weiß wurde er erst als voller Heiler als seidiggesprenkelt geschrieben. '- 17:16, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hübsch *o* - 22:52, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Achso, okay. Ich find ihn ansonsten gut gelungen :) Rosenherz 97 (Diskussion) 12:00, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hm da muss ich Flammi unrecht geben. Wenn da steht das er ein gesprenkelter tigerkater ist dann solten auch beide seine Versionen so gemalt werden :/ Seinen Schweif musst du übrigens auch noch kürzer machen. Tautropfen (Diskussion) 19:45, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Abgelehnt ,auf Wunsch des Künstlers. - 17:56, 10. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Rostfell ~ Streunerin & Manga Version Datei:Russerfur.byStar.Ro.png Datei:Russetfur.byStar.manga.png Hier nun auch Russetfur als Rouge und im manga ^^ - 09:43, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Toll sieht sie aus ^^ Sonnen sturm 1 16:33, 2. Jul. 2012 (UTC) 09:49, 3. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Find Ich auch :D - 13:53, 3. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Mhh... besser als meine Bilde ist sie allemal XD 17:29, 3. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Gefällt mir gut deine Rostfell. Könnte evlt im Gesicht etwas Shading vertragen. bzw. ich seh es nicht weil das Shading am Körper recht dezent aber ordentlich gesetzt ist - 11:33, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Also ich persönlich finde es noch zu wenig Shading ,sry :/ An manchen Stellen ist es auch noch relativ hart (zB. am Schweif) .Ändere das noch und es ist perfekt wie alle deine Bilder :D 07:26, 5. Jul. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert, auch die Manga Version bewerten'- 11:21, 6. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Das weiße Muster solltest du noch weicher zeichnen Wolfsmond 08:35, 9. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ja das stimmt, aber es geht finde xD 14:12, 10. Jul. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert - ' 10:11, 12. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ich würde das weiße vllt eher in ein helleren Farbton vom Rot machen ^^ 17:18, 12. Jul. 2012 (UTC) : Anmerkung: Es existiert bereits eine Rostfell Version, die schon lange eingefügt wurde. Ich habe die Farbe von da übernommen. - 18:46, 12. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Das weiße bei der Kriegerversion könntest du mehr verschmieren.-[a[href$="Benutzer:Keksauge" {background:#ffd0d0;]] 08:16, 13. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Sry Star aber das Weiße bei ihrer Manga Version geht bis zu ihrer Brust und ihr Weißen Pfoten würde ich vielleicht nicht ganz so weit über die Beine ziehen. Auch wunderts mich, dass die beiden Versionen unterschiedliche Farben haben, du kannst doch für alle Versionen die selbe nehmen, da Rostfell ja im Manga nicht in Farbe Auftritt ^^ Tautropfen 17:41, 13. Jul. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert '- 00:15, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Wenn du Das weiße beim Maul auch noch so verwischt wie beider Brust und Pfoten is es perfekt ^-^ - 00:19, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert - ' 12:47, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Sry Star aber das weiße geht bei Russet nur bis zur Brust und an der brust könntest du das weiße auch noch etwas breiter machen, auch ist das weiße noch sehr verschmiert, am besten ist es immer, das weichzeichen tool zu nehmen und dieses etwas abzuschwächen ^^ Tautropfen (Diskussion) 19:18, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Sry aber ich muss Tau leider zustimmen :/ 15:26, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ich muss auch leider zustimmen. Aber ich finde das helle Shading bei beiden noch zu hart :/ Btw. warum hast du eig, für die Manga-Version nicht die vorhandene Kriegerversion genommen? - 15:46, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert' Weil sie im manga anders aussieht als sie beschrieben wurde ^^ - 16:36, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) : Aber das weiß ich doch xDD ich meinte wegen dem Shading, dann würde es ja gleich aussehen ^^ - 16:39, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Also ich finds hübsch...scheiß drauf ob jetzt das Shading aussieht oder nicht xD - 22:26, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hm am Kinn könnte das Weiße bei der Schnauze noch etwas mehr mit dem Weißen vom Bauch verbunden sein, muss aber nicht unbedingt. Das weiße am Bauch sieht durch das verschmierte Shading allerdings sehr grau aus. Am Bauch sieht man auch noch den Fleck, wo es mal weiß war. An den Beinansätzen könntest du das Shading auch noch ein bisschen weicher machen und bild ich mit das nur ein oder ist am Kopf gar kein Shading? Tautropfen (Diskussion) 18:50, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Abgelehnt ,auf Wunsch des Künstlers. - 17:56, 10. Aug. 2012 (UTC)